His child
by Acuna Magnus Bane
Summary: Remus and Severus had a relationship but after the war Remus disappears after five years severus finally finds him with shock also there to meet him.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating **T

**full summery:** Remus and severus were together before the war but after some harsh words Remus left and went into hiding with a secret he told no one of. But after years of looking Severus finally finds his mate and a ery shocking surprise.

Remus sat holding his daughter in his arms. She was only a few hours old now and fast asleep. No bigger then a loaf of bread. She already had a different way of life. She wasn't a werewolf like her dad but she was much like her other father. Her hands promised long fingers and her eyes were golden ringed with black. Her hair was deep brown. She had Remus's nose.

"Remus you have to tell him. He has a right to know." Poppy said. "I know he does but he'll want nothing to do with us he will not claim her and I won't make him. Please do not tell him. I may not have a lot of money but I have enough to raise her and feed us." Remus said.

"Alright. But you know if you ever need help you may always come to me." Remus nodded at her. "What will you name her?" Poppy asked looking at the sleeping baby. "Cordessa Calypso Lupin-Snape. Cordy for short." Remus smiled as the child opened it's eyes to look at him. "A beautiful name it is. Do you wish for me to notify the others?" Poppy asked. "No. I don't want them to know. I am not ashamed I just don't...don't-"

"I understand dear. I won't tell anyone. Where will you go?"

"My mother's cottage in the south of France. It's livable." Remus said. "My daughter has saved some of her child's things. They're for a little boy but I think in this case we can't pick and choose. There's clothes, a crib and I think a few toys."

"Thank you Poppy."

`xXx`

Severus had woken up in the infirmary the war was over and he had lived. Severus had gotten back from yet another trip looking for Remus. It had been two weeks and no one had seen him. "Severus he'll show up soon enough." Harry tried to tell the man. He and Severus had sat down for long talk and patched things up. Severus couldn't blame Harry any longer for what Harry's father had done. All was forgiven.

"Where would he go?" Hermione asked. Remus had secrets still; secrets Severus hoped he would find out with time. Ron put a hand on Severus's shoulder. "He'll turn up soon. Just have hope." the ginger haired boy smiled at him.

`xXx` FIVE YEARS LATER `xXx`

"Daddy hungry." The little girl said waking her father. "Alright, alright. Go down stairs and wait for me." he told her. The little girl nodded and left the room. She was small for her age and very well behaved. She learned quickly and helped her father whenever she could.

After breakfast Cordy was off to her room for a few toys. The day was nice and clear and the would be spent in the garden. "Cordy come help me pull weeds from the garden." Remus called to the five year old the garden they were growing had been coming through very nicely.

Cordy was a sweet girl and very much like Remus. She was smart for her age and well mannered. She was not cursed with being a werewolf but had perfect eyes sight, great sense of smell, wonderful hearing and the small fact she hated shoes. "Daddy look the carrots are growing." Cordy pointed at the tops of the carrots. "Yes they are. We can make a nice stew with the in a few days." Remus smiled at the child.

Cordy smiled and continued her work. She played in the garden till lunch when Remus made her come in. Then she was right back out again. From the kitchen window he saw her chasing a butterfly and noticed she didn't have her shoes on or even her socks. "Maybe she is a wolf." Remus chuckled knowing it wasn't true.

"Cordy it's time to come in it's getting dark Cub." the child ran back into the house giggling. "Can't catch me Daddy." she ran past him. "If I do you take a bath." Remus chased after the giggling five year old catching her easily. Cordy screamed with laughter as Remus began to tickle her. Cordy was given a bath. They ate dinner and Cordy was read to and laid down for bed. They were happy and content with their lives and wanted it to stay that way. If only that were possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus sat in Poppy's office watching the hospital wing for the day. Five years had gone by and there was no Remus. He looked continually for three years but for the last two summers had done his looking during the summer coming up with nothing. It was November so the weather was bleak. No students had come in that day. The floo sparked in the fireplace. "Aunt Poppy! Aunt Poppy come quick Daddy's sick and has a really high fever. Please come." it was a little girl's voice and by the sound of it very frantic.

He must be the girl's only family, thought Severus.

Severus grabbed the necessary potions that could help and stepped through. What met him on the other side shocked home. A five your old girl with dark color hair and amber eyes ringed with black. The girl ran up the stairs when Severus had come out of his half stupor the girl was reaching the top of the stairs.

Cordessa ran into her father's room and closed the door and locked it. "Cordy what are you doing?" a tired voice asked. "I called for Aunt Poppy but a man in black came through." she told him.

A man in black? Severus? Thought Remus.

The door opened at the whisper of the spell. Pushing the door open Severus stood wide eyed at the two. The little girl and his former lover. "Leave. You leave us alone." Cordy rushed at him tiny fist balled up. "That's enough." Remus said. "Cordy I know this man. I want you-" Remus broke into a coughing fit holding his chest in one hand and coughing into his fist. Cordy rushed over and pushed a glass of water to his lips. She rewet the cloth in a bucket of water on the nightstand. And placed it on his head. "Thank you Cub."

"Remus." Severus finally uttered. "Cordy I want you to go to your room. Close your door and don't try to listen I'll know if you are." she nodded and starred at Severus as she left never turning her back to him. The door across the hall closed.

"Is this where you've been these last five years?" the black eyed wizard asked. "Why are you-"

"Answer me Remus."

"Yes."

"And the girl?"

"She's mine." amber eyes locked with black ones. "You found another then?"

"She's yours Severus." The other wizard starred at the werewolf in shock. "I found out the day following the final battle at Hogwarts. Poppy was there at her birth. I have raised her here only venturing out when need be and for working in the muggle world. She was born in October." Remus said. Severus sank into the chair by the bed that Cordy had been occupying.

"How?" Severus asked. "That night I bit you when we spent the weekend in your bed. I marked you as my mate and so I bored my mate a child, as was my duty when the bond is sealed. Cordy is yours. It was one month when you told me to leave. Five months at the final battle. I've explained everything to you. Now why. Why did you say what you did?" Remus looked at him.

Severus looked away. "Tell me I deserve that much." Remus was right.

xXx **FLASHBACK**xXx Severus pov

"Severus what happened to you?" Remus had been waiting for me. "Get your filthy hands off me." I loved his hands. "Sev what's the matter? This isn't you." he starred at me with those eyes. Those beautiful golden eyes. "Don't you get it? I'm done with you. Get out." I wanted to tell him other wise. To hold him now more then ever to tell him how much I loved him and what he meant to me. But it was for his own good.

"You are nothing. I was using you now I'm done now get out you worthless beast." I'm sorry Remus. I'm sorry. Remus's eyes were rimmed with tears. He walked out the door without another word. I leaned against the door. He was gone and nothing I could say would bring him back.

I sant to the floor. "Remus I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

**END FLASHBACK xXx end Severus pov**

"To protect you. Voldemort would use our loved ones against us. I loved you too much for that to happen so I said what I did to drive you away from me. But after I woke up in the hospital wing you were gone. No one knew where you had gone. I looked for three years but after not finding you or even a trace I assumed you truly did not wish to be found." The door creaked open.

Cordy came in with a bowl of soup on a plate. "Cordy what are you doing? I told you not to touch the stove." Remus scolded. "I didn't. It's cold. Sir?" she turned to Severus "can you heat this up for us please?" she asked. Severus nodded and with a flick of his wand the soup was hot. "Daddy it's time for you to eat." Remus shook his head.

"Child I will make sure he eats some. In the mean time go make yourself something to eat." Severus said. "No I'm taking care of my Daddy." Cordy glared. In that glare Severus saw a bit of him. "Cordy I will eat some of it. Just not now thank you." Remus kissed her forehead before falling back on his pillows. Cordy leaned into her father. "Who is he?" she whispered. "Cordy this is Severus. Severus this is Cordessa. Now I know you must be hungry go eat some of the fruit I brought." he said. Remus covered his moth as he began coughing again.

He fell back on his pillows breathing ragged. Cordy looked at her father with the most fearful expression. "Cordessa go fix yourself something to eat. I will look after your father." She looked at her father. "It's alright. Go. Thank you." Cordy nodded and again left the room. The two wizards sat in silence. Severus watched the man in the bed. He gave Remus a fever reducing potion and a coughing potion.

Remus was able to eat a quarter's worth of soup. "The girl is far to quiet." Severus said. "She's your daughter, she always is." Remus smirked as he drifted back into sleep. Severus stood and walked across the hall. The door was ajar and Severus could see the little girl. She was sitting on the floor with a puzzle.

Half of it was done. He had come at about one or so and now the girl had been keeping herself occupied. A flash of lightening and a crack of thunder. What would be one of the last storms before winter kicked in. She looked out the window she headed for the door and Severus watched from the bathroom door. "Cordy!" Remus called. The girl's shoulders slumped as she walked into the bedroom. "You're not going out there."

"You always do that." she said going back to her room. Severus walked back into Remus's room. He hadn't moved. "You should get to know your daughter."

"You should sleep and get well." Severus told him. Cordy walked into the bathroom at about eight without Severus or Remus knowing till the water started to run. She ate a sandwich for dinner. It was nine thirty when she came into her father's room with a stuffed wolf and book. Severus was leaving. "I'll be back tomorrow night if I can." Severus told him.

Remus nodded and Cordy began to climb into bed. "Night Mr. Sev'rus." Cordy waved snuggling into her father and opening the book. She began readying to the man. His daughter. He had a child with his lover; his mate and had now found them both.

A/N: I need reviews. Review for more of Cordy and all her cuteness. or I get Papa Snape on your arse.


	3. Chapter 3

It was seven o'clock the night when Severus returned. Remus had moved to the couch. "No you have to leave the full moon's coming up soon." Cordy pushed him to the fireplace again. "Severus you have to leave. I'll write you after." Remus told him. "What about Cordessa where is she to go?"

"The wolf never hurts it's cub." Cordy smiled. Remus sat up. "Moon's coming." Severus looked outside the window. "I'll be back in the morning. If I can." Severus walked over to Remus and kissed the man's still slightly clammy forehead. "Go." Remus warned. Severus left. "Daddy who is he?" Cordy asked. Remus stood up and made his way to the back door as quickly as possible. "Remember when I told you, you had two dads? Myself and another?" The girl nodded. "Severus is your other dad."Go to the living room and wait for me there I don't want you watching."

Severus had found his mate. Not only his mate but his daughter. They had a child. Severus sat in the dungeons waiting for morning. He had dozed off on the couch around four in the morning. "Severus. Severus wake up and come to my office quickly." Severus sat up and looked at the fire place. He knew it was Poppy's voice.

Severus stepped through the floo network appearing in her office. "What's going on?"

"Daddy got hurt during the full moon he's really, really sick now." Cordy looked at him.

"Severus come into the hall." They both stepped into the hall way. "She's told me she's met you recently. That you've talked to Remus." Severus nodded. "Remus is very seriously ill. The combination of the illness and the full moon last night have left him far to weak to be cared for at home. He's been taken to St. Mungo's for treatment. The day she was born Remus made me promises not to tell anyone. Only you if anything ever happened to him. You are her-"

"I know what she is to me. I will care for my daughter." Severus told the medi-witch. Severus called to Cordy who followed after him in his usual pace was far slower for the girl to keep up. "I know you're my other dad." Cordy said. Severus looked at her. "Well then as my daughter we have to get you settled in my rooms. But first we must see the headmaster. Severus smiled at the amber eyed child. Cordy took hold of his hand and they continued their way on to the Headmaster's office.

Severus swung Cordy into his arms as they neared the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Cordy laughed and smiled. Severus saw his beloved Remus in it. "Severus my boy ah and who is this young lady?" The man smiled at Cordy. Cordy looked at the man with a smile. "She is my daughter Cordessa." She looked at her. "And a beautiful girl she is. When did you have a child?" Dumbledore did not know of the girl's existence. The great Albus Dumbledore did not know something for once in his life.

"It is why I came to see you. I found out a few days before she is mine but her other parent is sick and I must care for her. I've come to ask for a room to be added to my quarters for her." Severus watched the old man. "It was Remus you had her with. I'm glad you finally found them. Don't look at me like that Severus I was well aware of your relationship with Remus before the final battle. When you return to your room the room will be there." Dumbledore smiled. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you my child." Dumbledore smiled. Cordessa grinned and Severus couldn't help but smile.

Severus stood putting Cordy on her feet. "Come along Cordy we have to get you settled in." Severus told her. "Headmaster could you-" "Already taken care of." Severus nodded. "Come along Cordessa." the little girl trotted after him. They used the floo in the great hall to go back to the cottage. "Collect your things Cordy." Severus told her. Cordy started up the stairs with Severus following her. Cordy went into her closet and pulled out a bag of sorts and started to fill it. Severus was looking around, she had three mobiles. One of bats, the other of butterflies and the last of miniature dragon skeletons. "Can you reach them for me?" she asked pointing to the books on the higher shelves.

"Where are you going to put them?" Severus asked. "In the bag silly."

"Cordessa your clothes are in the bag. Here put everything into this box." He conjured one up. He then cast an undetectable deepening charm on it. "I'm getting hungry." Cordy stated. That's right she hadn't eaten breakfast. Cordessa was so much like Remus. But so like him as well. The way she talked and the way she stood. Severus made Cordy a sandwich and bowl of soup which the girl ate happily. "Cordy come finish packing." Severus called to her.

Cordy pulled out an old shoe box from under her bed. "Daddy said I could wear this when I got older it was his mother's." Cordy showed him the ring. Remus had raised Cordy up till now. Severus knew that if he lost his mate nothing he could do would help Cordy would ever bring her closer to him. If She was his child he had a feeling she was one to isolate herself like he had done for many years. Cordy was packed and ready to go. "Where is your cloak?" Severus asked and Cordy ran for the coat closet in the living room and pulled out as purple cloak. "It's my favorite color."

Dark colors that child in no doubt mine. Thought Severus as he smiled.

Severus had struck the bag and box and put them into his pocket before picking Cordessa up and walking out the door locking it behind him. The girl was no stranger to apparating and giggled when they arrived in Hogsmeade. They walked back to Hogwarts and into the dungeons. IT was obvious the door that had been added next to his office was the room for Cordy. The room was amazing with a book case and bedroom furniture. There was a large window seat with pink pillows. The window out looked the Black Lake you could see into. Fish, eels, the occasional mermaid and sometimes the giant squid. "I Love it." Smiled Cordy she hugged her father. "Thank you Papa."

"Don't thank me, thank the head master." Severus let Cordessa set up the room. When he came to check on her he saw the pillows from the window seat gone. "Cordy where are the pillows?" he asked. "I don't like pink, their in the closet." Severus smiled the pillows were put back in place. "What color would you like?" Cordy thought for a moment. "Purple."

Severus took a look around the room he saw two stuffed animals on the bed. A black dog and a stuffed wolf. Cordy had books, a few toys and a coloring book. It dawned on Severus that he had no where for Cordy to go while he taught his classes. There was no way he would allow her in the potions lab. He'd have to talk to the other teachers during the meeting after dinner. "Papa I'm hungry." Cordy told the man. It was almost time for dinner. "Come we'll start our walk to the great hall." Cordy smiled and followed after her father. Using the teachers entrance Severus took to his seat and Cordessa the empty one next to him.

Everyone stared at them save for the headmaster, and Poppy. Cordy let her eyes scan the room smiling at all the new faces she was seeing for the first time. The tiny child giggle. The headmaster stood silencing all the whispers. "Everyone the little girl you see is Professor Snape's daughter she'll be joining us here at Hogwarts." he smiled and sat down again. Cordessa beamed she was extremely happy to be in the new place. Remus had only told her stories of the castle at time she believed it was pure fiction and that it never

Existed.

Cordy was happy between her father and Madam Hooch she could feel the occasional glances from student and teacher alike. Dinner ended and the teachers left for the staff room while the students went back to their dorms for the night. Cordy was laughing as she was fawned over by a few of the female professors. "Severus when ever did you have a child?" Minerva asked. "It was until the other day I learned I had one."

"Yes and beautiful one at that. Can I keep her?" Sprout smiled at him. "No Sprout my dear I'm sure Severus would like to keep his daughter. But the point is she cannot go to the potions lab it's far too dangerous." Dumbledore addressed. "Severus if you need someone to watch her while you teach I will gladly help." Minerva offered. "As will I." Hooch told him. "I'll look after her as well." Filtwick offered. There were a few other such offers from sprout, Dumbledore and Poppy.

Cordy was smiling at her father. "Thank you all. Cordessa we're going." Severus plucked her out of Rolanda's arms. "Papa can I fly?" she asked her eyes bright with hope. "No." Severus cracked at grinned at his daughter.

The other staff members watched as Severus left his daughter in his arms. "Either my eyes have grown far too old or I've seen eyes like that before." Madam Hooch commented. "Oh stop it. The girl is beautiful. She has Severus hair texture." McGonagall said. "She'll be a smart one that child. It's impossible not to love a smile and eyes like that." Sprout said.

Severus and Cordy entered their rooms. "Alright my dear time for a bath, then to bed with you. Come along."

"I can do it myself." Cordessa told her Papa. Severus nodded. Cordy ran for the bathroom but stopped. "Where's the bathroom?" Severus chuckled and opened the bathroom door. "Thank you Papa." Cordy ran to her room and dug through her drawers she pulled pajamas and Severus pointed out the towels. When the door closed he thought of Remus. His mate had done well raising the girl but Severus knew nothing of children. He detested the ones he taught bit this was different this was his own flesh and blood. He removed his cloak and hung it up before walking to the fire place. He took a handful of floo powder and tossed it in. "Pomona Sprouts room."

"Severus?"

"Could you come through please?"

"Of course. Step aside."

Severus took a few steps back for his fellow teacher to come through the fireplace. "Is everything alright?" she asked. "Yes everything is fine."

"And the baby?" she asked referring to Cordessa. "In the bath. I have no clue how to raise a child." Severus admitted. "Well little girls are far easier then little boys and if she's anything like you I'm sure she can self occupy. Now think about what she likes take a few days to get to know her before going shopping. With winter on the way she'll need warmer clothes. Activities she can do books to read and a pet maybe." Pomona said.

"A pet?"

"Yes. A furry friend they can tell their secrets to. Not every child will voice what is bothering them so having a furry friend would help or just someone she can talk to if you're busy." Severus nodded. "Thank you Pomona." The witch smiled and nodded at him. She left his rooms via door. "Papa ready for bed." Cordy was dry and dressed for bed. "Come on then time for bed." Severus picked her up and carried her to her new room. "Can you read me a story?" she asked crawling under the covers. Severus nodded and walked to the book shelf. "Which one?"

"The puppy who wanted a boy. It's my favorite one." she smiled. Severus plucked the book from the shelf and sat on the bed letting Cordy settle into his side as he read. Severus read and continued to read until the book was done even though Cordy had fallen asleep. He moved carefully and placed her on the pillows. He looked back from the door way to watch the sleeping child before him. He smiled and turned out the light to go to bed himself.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Cordy had woken up early and got up unknown to her Severus was already awake. He sat at the small table in the kitchenette reading the newspaper. "Papa?" Severus set his paper down at the sound of the little voice. "You're up already? It's still early."

"I always get up early. I get up before Daddy sometimes and watch him sleep. He talks in his sleep but nothing I can understand." she smiled. "Get dressed. We can go for a walk around the school." Severus told her. Cordy returned with a clean face, brushed teeth and brushed hair. She wore a dark blue dress. "Ready." Severus looked her over. "Go put on your shoes."

"You and Daddy are the same. I hate shoes." But she put them on anyway. Severus walked at a slow pace for Cordy to keep up with him. He was amazed at the well blended personalities that were him and Remus in the form of a five year old child. "Papa is Daddy going to be okay?" Severus looked into the almost golden eyes. "If your Daddy is anything like the man I know him to be he'll be just fine. We'll go visit him Saturday after breakfast." Severus smiled at her.

"'kay." Students began to come out of their dorms and headed for the great hall. Severus and Cordy walked to the great hall. The students stared after them. Cordessa stood like her sire straight backed and tall (as tall as a six year old could stand) with long strides. It was amusing to Dumbledore to see the pair. After breakfast the students began their walks to class. "Cordessa you'll stay with Sprout today while I teach for a while. Be good for her and I'll see you at lunch." Severus told Cordy putting her on her feet.

Cordy smiled she was eager to start her day. Cordessa walked over to professor Sprout giving the woman a large smile. "Don't worry we'll have plenty of fun."

"Bye Papa." Severus smirked watching his daughter leave before leaving himself. Dumbledore smiled, Minerva stared and Flitwick fell from his chair. Later that day when Cordy had to be changed from Sprout to Hooch she slipped down the wrong corridor getting lost. "You've gotten yourself lost little one?" The Bloody Baron asked. "You're a ghost." she looked at him.

"Yes. Now if I'm right your Severus Snape's little girl." Cordy nodded. "I need to find Aunt Rolanda. What's a Quibbitch pitch?" she asked. The Baron laughed. "That's quidditch pitch my dear girl. Follow me?" Cordy followed the ghost to the great hall where Madam Hooch had come during her search. "Cordy you can't go running off like that." the woman sighed with relief. "I didn't I got lost. I didn't see which way you went." Rolanda laughed and carried Cordy rather then leaving her to play catch up. Cordy was amazed with flying.

When it came time for lunch she ran all the way to the great hall and up into her father's lap. Severus had no classes the rest of the day and took the chance to go to Diagon alley. Cordy was wrapped in her cloak and her shoes on her feet as they left. Arriving in Diagon alley Severus thought he'd see some bit of curiosity on the little girl's face. "Cordessa have you been here before?"

Cordy smiled and nodded. "So what are we doing?" Cordessa asked. "We're buying you some more clothes and some other things." he told her. Cordy kept to her father's side as they walked. They had gotten five new dresses and some new shoes. Minerva had found a box of crayons and handed them over. Severus bought Cordessa four new books. It was growing dark and they had but one last stop.

"Cordy how would you feel about a pet?"

"Can we afford it? Daddy said we couldn't keep one because we didn't have enough money to care for it. But he let me feed scraps to the strays?" she told her father. "Well we can afford a pet. So we're going to pick one out." Severus watched as eyes lit up. They entered the pet shop. Cats, snakes, owls, bats, rats and other creatures. Bat's slept all day. Rats were icky. Snakes weren't playful. Cats were lazy. "Papa how about him?" Cordessa pointed to a large angry looking owl.

"No little one. You won't be wantin' that one. He bites these days." the shop keeper said. Light brown eyes stared into big yellow ones. The owl's wing stuck out from it's a body just a bit. "You're hurt. That's why you keep biting people." Cordy reached for the twig and pulled it out. It didn't snap or bite. The owl allowed Cordessa to stroke its feathers. The great horned owl hopped down to her shoulder nuzzling her cheek. "If that had been in my arm I would have snapped at others too." her father commented.

"Well I'll be." the shopkeeper said. "They were given a cage and treats for her new friend. They used the floo connection at the leaky cauldron to go straight to Hogwarts. They had just enough time to put their purchases away and get the owl set up in her room. "Come child it's time for dinner." Cordy trotted after her father.

She was in deep thought about what to name her pet. Something you don't hear everyday. She thought all thought dinner till she began to feel sleepy. Cordy did fall asleep without being read thinking of a name for her new friend.

The next day the large bird sat himself on the girls shoulder and stayed there quietly. Severus was going to bring himself to protest but when seeing the look on the girls face he did not. The owl was well behaved through out breakfast, eating whatever scraps Cordessa gave to him. McGonagall would be watching Cordy for the first class.

"What have you named him dear?" the woman asked. "I haven't. I want to give him a name he'll like." Cordy said as they continued to walk. Cordy slipped down a corridor from the woman to follow a few students heading to the library.

She stopped at the doors of the library. "Okay you wait here for me. I'll be right back." Cordy told the Great Horned. Cordessa stared at the books. She knew libraries were always in alphabetical order. Other students watched as she walked through the shelves looking for the books. "Excuse me can you get that book for him?" she asked a student.

The student said nothing and handed her the book receiving a thank you in return. In two minutes Cordy had her books. Dragons a to z, big book of owls, and magical creatures a to z. Cordy couldn't reach the counter so she walked over to a chair and placed the books upon it and pulled the chair to the counter to place the books on it and stand in a chair.

Madam Pince stared at her. "Hello little one."

"Hello. I'd like to check these books out please."

"Are you sure you can read them?"

"Papa will help." Madam Pince smiled and nodded. Cordy took her books after putting the chair back. She put them on top of her head and left the library. Her owl waiting where she had left him. Minerva found Cordessa walking with her books and owl. "Cordessa you can't wander off like that. What would you do if you couldn't find your way back?"

"Ghost."

"Come along child." Minerva couldn't help but smile. Later at lunch Cordy told her father of the books she had obtained. "Papa I know what I'll call him." she smiled at the owl. "I'll name him Avalon. Like King Arthur and his knights." she smiled at the owl that gave a bob of his head in agreement before taking the bit of meat offered to him. Severus watched his daughter and smiled inwardly. Cordessa was a well behaved child her curiosity was what got her into mischief but it was that that Severus saw the inner workings of a marauder.

A/N: please review I'm not asking for your lung.


	5. Chapter 5

The week ended and Saturday finally came. Cordessa jumped from her bed and ran to her Papa's where the man continued to slumber on. His back was to the door. Her Daddy always allowed her to crawl in bed with him. Maybe it was the same with her Papa. She climbed onto the empty side and settled next to her father. Locks of his black hair fell across his face. Cordy waited a full hour for the man to wake before she grew bored.

"Papa wake up." She poked his cheek and the large hooked nose twitched. She poked him again but he rolled over. Cordy grinned and climbed down from the bed. She walked to the foot of the bed and pilled the cover up to expose large pale feet. Cordy ran her index finger from heel to toe making the toe twitch. She tickled the foot gaining a shout of surprise as the foot jerked away and her father sat up in bed watching her. "Breakfast then visit Daddy." she said. With that innocent smile and her eyes Severus couldn't be mad with the child (a child who after an hour of being up was very hungry).

They ate breakfast in Severus quarters before getting dressed and leaving at nine that morning for St. Mungo's Cordy was use to apparating having done so with Remus. It made the girl giggle every time. At the front desk Cordy continued to stare around the room with wonder. She had never been to St. Mungo's before. Poppy had always taken care of her health and Remus did everything he could to keep the child healthy. "He's in room three fourteen." Severus nodded.

"Thank you." Cordy said receiving awe from the woman. They stopped outside the door as Severus picked Cordy up. Remus was asleep in the bed or rather in a comatose like state. He was pale and thin. His forehead looked clammy and if possible he looked older. "Excuse me are you in relation to Mr. Lupin?" a healer asked. "Cordessa go sit while I have a word with the healer." Cordy nodded and went to sit down. Severus closed the door. "First are you his husband?"

"Yes." Severus knew that if Remus did live the first thing they were doing was making it official. "He's be stabilized but until the night before last his fever had been up and down. Now that it's broken he has a better chance. But the illness and the full moon have exhausted him both physically and magically. As I'm sure you're aware being a werewolf takes a great deal from the being. He's been like this since the fever broke but if he doesn't wake up by the full moon there's a chance he might not survive. Everything now is up to him." the healer explained. Severus nodded as the healer left before opening the door.

"Daddy you have to wake up. Papa and I are lonely without you. I want you to come home for Christmas. Aunt Minnie is a nice lady I met her and live at Hogwarts. It's just like you said. But we'd have more fun if you were there." Severus and Cordy sat for a bit longer and Severus listened to his daughter relay her time spent with him and at Hogwarts. "Bye Daddy." Cordessa reached to kiss her father's cheek. Severus placed his hand on the side of Remus' face. "Come back to us." he placed a soft kiss to the man's forehead. The pair left and went straight back to Hogwarts.

Severus noticed how Cordy had been quiet since they had returned. Cordessa had taken to her window seat with Avalon. There was no need for her to talk Avalon knew the child was upset. He nipped at her ears lovingly and nuzzled her neck. "Cordy why don't you grab one of your library books we'll read it together." Severus said. Cordy smiled and picked up dragons a to z. Avalon sat on his perch in the corner of the room.

The father and daughter team wasn't seen for the rest of the weekend. Severus spent this time getting to know his little daughter better and how life had been for Remus and the girl. They read books and Severus saw his chance to brainwash her with potions. Cordy had enjoyed herself helping her father.

~.o0o.~

Monday everyone greeted the child the students were becoming used to seeing the six year old around. She may have looked like her father but she wasn't entirely like him. Hooch was passing Cordy back to her father. "Papa can I fly?" she smiled. "No."

"Your Papa just doesn't like flying. I'll take you up later this week." Rolanda promised. "Okay Aunt Landa. Bye." Cordy spent the next period with her father while he graded papers before going to her Aunt Minnie. None of the teaches minded being called Aunt or Uncle. When you think about it they were a family. Closest thing Severus had had to a family.

Cordessa had been walking a few feet behind the elder witch when the school's most annoying resident appeared to scare her. Peeves put on a face that he knew would scare the little girl. He came through the floor with a face a child would only see in nightmares. Cordy ran the other way to her father's classroom running down the center isle and into her father's lap. Minerva came behind a moment later. "I'll keep her." Severus said. The woman nodded before leaving.

Cordessa had buried her head in her father's robes. ?"Ms. Yanic your in charge." Severus said as he walked into his office and closed the door. Severus sat behind his desk Cordessa still clinging to him. "Now tell me what's upset you." Severus pulled out a handkerchief (black) from his pocket to wipe the child's tears. "One of the ghost scared me. He came through the floor." Cordy sniffled. "The ghost?" Severus thought for a second the ghost were rather taken with Cordessa and wouldn't have done such a thing. Peeves was written all over this one.

"Now Cordessa I'll deal with peeves later but for now you'll have to stay with me. Come along." Cordy cleaned her face and followed the man receiving a smile before his face went sober again. Cordessa sat at her father's desk watching the students. She watched quietly as they mixed potions. One set of students a trio the only odd pair were having a bit of trouble. From where she sat Cordy could smell something had gone wrong. "Um Professor is it suppose to be green like this?" one asked.

Before Severus could reach them the cauldron exploded covering everyone and surfaces in the harmless green goop. "Icky. I'm covered in ick." Cordy flailed her arms about. If it hadn't been for his reputation as a total hard ass he would have face palmed. "Class dismissed. You three will stay behind and clean every inch of my class room I don't care how long it takes." Severus waved his wand over himself he was clean again.

"Cordessa however was still covered is green and trying to shake it off of her. Severus towered over his daughter. "Papa I'm covered in ick." she said.

"This is why you aren't allowed in class." with another wave of his wand the child was goop free. "I'm taking my daughter to the headmaster." While on their way to see the headmaster Severus stopped by their rooms to gather a few things for Cordy to do.


End file.
